


To the Winner Goes the Spoils

by VoreDrake



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, M/M, Soulmates, Toothcup, love fucking, primal mating, you only get Light and Astrid in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoreDrake/pseuds/VoreDrake
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless spar in the cove. The winner wins something most valuable. The looser also wins something very valuable.(They fuck each other silly.)
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	To the Winner Goes the Spoils

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Except if you are a nazi, bigot, klan member, etc. Then I hope you are distracted bey reading this, and get hit by a bus, punted into a cactus shoppe through a large glass window, stumble back out, and get hit again. By me! I will personally be there to hit you! Everyone else, stay safe. Wear a mask, look both ways before crossing a street, and please, please remember to fight for our democratic process so we may remain free to generate this degeneracy.
> 
> Also, formatting is a bitch. Will fix later. I have also written this in exhaustion, so please ignore grammatical incongruities.

Hiccup laughed as he wrestled the black Dragon, dodging claws, and teeth, and tail. To anyone else, it would look as if Hiccup was moments away from being torn into chunks. But this was a dance for them. Coordinated, and choreographed, practiced many times over. It was beautiful. It was intimate. It was primal. Eventually, though, it ended as it usually did.

Hiccup lay on his back panting, patting the scaly head that was locked on to his shoulder. After a moment, they relaxed, Hiccup's body loosening, and Toothless relaxing down into his prey, still with his bite set on his shoulder.

"FWEEEWWW, that was good! I'm lasting longer each time!"  
Toothless purred, shaking Hiccup's torso.  
"So, uh, buddy, can I have my shoulder back?"  
Toothless shook his head, wiggling the entire Viking beneath him.  
"Oh, okay then."  
They lay there for a time, listening to the birds chirp and flit across the cove.  
Toothless enjoyed his chew toy; it was soft, and warm, and made the cutest noises if he nibbled in the right place.  
Smelled good too... smelled like friend. Smelled.. like...  
Toothless took a deep sniff of his human, saturating his mind with his scent.  
"Hey toothless," quipped the Viking.  
"Rowllllrrr?"  
"Do you want a hand with this?" Hiccup reached down to wrap his fingers around the pink flesh beginning to sprout from the dark scales.  
Toothless considered for a moment, of letting go, taking another long sniff, adding to his arousal. Toothless opened his jaw, leaving the Viking flat on the ground.  
"Thanks, give me a minute," Hiccup said, turning over. His armor was simple to remove, just a few clips, and straps, and buttons, and layers, and slides, and 'this isn't simple at all,' thought Hiccup.  
"I have to make this easier to get out of," he promised the impatient Dragon. Toothless snorted in agreement, letting his eyes travel over the pale ass before him, as Hiccup bent down to remove his trousers. His scent is different without those ridiculous clothes on. Stronger. Heavier. Thicker.  
The Dragon's head swam as he gazed on his mate. That smile. That wonderful, kind smile, that looks so good wrapped around his cock.  
"Come on Toothless, I can't be that interesting!" Hiccup gave a little twirl for his Dragons amusement.  
Toothless rolled his eyes, for of course he was. They were mates. Just as Hiccup marveled over every scale, and every scratch and scar on his body, toothless marveled over his soft, delicate flesh. So small, so fragile and frail, such ferocity and power, all bundled up in the perfect little human. His human. Toothless nudged him, gaining an adorable growl from the human. Toothless pushed harder, knocking him down into the grass. Hiccup giggled, waving his ass in his Dragon's direction. "Come on toothless. You won the match. And to the victor, goes my ass!" Toothless bents down, giving the pale balls a solid lick, savoring the saltiness. It smelled like mate. Leaving a lick left across his cheeks, Hiccup felt the shade over his body a moment before he felt the smooth and soft belly scales caress his back. Toothless once again sank his gums into hiccups shoulder, licking at the soft skin in his jaws. Hiccup nuzzled his head into the Dragon, taking complete comfort in the closeness. He could also feel the hard member twitching underneath his own dick, each twitch a beat of the Draconic heart that was given so completely to him. Hiccup sighed they kneeled there, feeling the slight prickle of teeth running across his skin.  
"T-Toothless," panted the Viking, "I need you inside of me, please-" Hiccup started shuttering under his Dragons touch, "I need your dick, PLEASE, f-...fuck me..."  
Toothless sank his teeth a fraction deeper as he sank back, drawing the powerful muscle among his stomach, leaving a slimy trail of pre.  
Toothless found the familiar spot, and pushed in. The well-trained flesh parted with eagerness, as by inches toothless and his Rider became linked yet again.  
Hiccup's arms trembled as he locked his elbows, a bid stay in contact with that Devine Dragon Belly, the softest thing in the universe.  
Toothless could barely keep from rutting his mate into the ground; so easily this little human could make him lose control. But he couldn't. He won, so he had to make this a punishment for his little human. He could feel him shaking underneath him. So adorable...  
Hiccup felt the familiar bump of Toothless's knot, knocking on him for entry.  
"Please... fuck me already..."  
Toothless laughed through his teeth, once again set to his human's shoulder. He could feel the scars of their consummation. Two half-circles of cuts, running from neck, to breast, to side. That day, the day of complete joy. Their day.  
Toothless pondered the poor souls beneath him. He had suffered enough.  
Bucking his hips, he pulled back and shunted himself home.  
Hiccup felt stars in his vision as toothless began to fuck him in earnest. The constant rippling, pounding, mashing, squeezing, and hammering on his anus... the world fell away from him. There was only himself, and his Dragon.  
Toothless reveled in his tight little cocksocket. It kept squirming, and shifting, and mewling out his name. It was his. It was a part of him. 

They could almost feel them. Their body. Their own interaction. Their own primal wills and emotions. Hiccup could almost feel his dick slamming into the human's ass, as toothless could almost feel the Dragons cock wrecking his frail human body.

They could both feel the point they were chasing. Growing. Approaching. Slowly. So slowly. But not slow enough. They had to reach it faster. And faster. But never fast enough.

Toothless felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as Hiccup felt himself release into the warmth of his human. They collapsed in on themselves, exhausted, and spent.

They regained their senses in the dirt. Hiccup could feel the hard bulge of Toothless knotted inside of him. And Toothless could taste the hot iron if his riders blood. Blood. His Rider's. Blood. Before he could panic he felt a hand on his jaw pushing it ever slightly more shut. Toothless closed his eyes as he relaxed into his Rider. No more teeth.  
Hiccup felt the soft tongue run over his wounds, cleaning them, deadening the pain. They stayed there for a while. Cold breezes swept the leaves around them, as the birds went to nest. The moon released it's bright silver light as the sun hid itself away.  
Still, they remained.  
Toothless eventually removed his mouth, the bleeding stopped. Hiccup felt a lick in his hair as Toothless said hello. Hiccup groaned a hello in response, his legs and arms sore to unmoving.

Toothless stood up, pulling the Viking up by their seal. Toothless gave a few small tugs, confirming they could separate. "I always hate this part..." Hiccup complained. planting his feet, Hiccup braced as Toothless pulled out of him with a wet *SCHWIK*. The musky cum flowed out of him in a short stream. "Yeah," downed Hiccup, "I hate being this empty. And such a waste of cum..." Hiccup got a wet lick on his face, followed by those large dopey eyes. Keeping eye contact, Hiccup moaned as he got helped up. "You do know how to cheer me up, don't you bud?" Toothless warbled as he nuzzled his rider's chest. Hiccup looked at the sky as he shivered, realizing how late it was. "Let's get washed up, Astrid is going to be wondering where we are. Well, no, she won't be wondering. But she will be waiting. Well..." Toothless pushes Hiccup to the pond as he began to finish, "She probably knew we would be late. Like always." The two made short work of the washing; they tended to each other, teased each other, and splashed each other. As Hiccup was putting his grieves back on, enjoying the warmth of his clothes again, he noticed a glint of white on the upper rim of the cove. "Well, how long have you been here?" He yelled up. The Light Fury regarded the mated pair in still silence. Turning to Toothless, Hiccup remarked in his usual optimism, "Toothless, you should have let me know, I would have made a better show of it." The black Dragon shrugged, as he knelt down. Getting in the saddle, Hiccup called to the Dragoness once more. "If you ever change your mind, and want to join us, we will always have an open door and warm hearth. Think about it." Toothless crouched and took off towards home. The shimmering Dragon sat in contemplation of what she just saw, and what it made her feel.


End file.
